SXSW 2013
SXSW 2013 will be taking place March 12-17, 2013 at various venues across Austin, TX. Dave Grohl of the Foo Fighters have been confirmed as keynote speaker and the first wave of lineup confirmations was announced Nov 8. Registrating for SXSW 2013 Media Performers #-A *100s *The 1975 *A.J. Croce *Absolutely Free *Action Bronson *Adam WarRock *The Adamski Kid *Afrobeta *After The Ice *After The Smoke *Agent Ribbons *Agonizer *Agrupacion Cariño *Ain't No Love *The Airborne Toxic Event *Aisha Burns *akaFRANK *Akina Adderley & The Vintage Playboys *Akron/Family *Alba Lua *Albatross *Alice Gerrard *Alien Ant Farm *Alison Wonderland *Alixander III *All Tiny Creatures *Allah-Las *Allen Stone *Allison Weiss *Alpha Rev *Alpine *Alt-J *AM & Shawn Lee *Amanda Shires *Amaral *Ambassadors *American Aquarium *American Sharks *Amerigo Gazaway *Amplified Heat *Amtrac *Amy Cook *Amy Speace *Anamanaguchi *Ancestor *Anders & Kendall *Andre Thierry & Zydeco Magic *Andreilien *Andrew Collberg *Andrew Combs *Andrew McMahon *Andrew W.K. *Andy Clockwise *Andy Mineo *Andy Stott *Ane Trolle *Angel Haze *Ango *Antwon *Aoife O'Donovan *Aqualung *Archie Pelago *Archie Pelago *Army of Infants *Arno Gonzalez *AroarA *ASG *Ash *Ashley Monroe *ASSACRE *Atlas Genius *Atomic Tom *Attomica *Audacity *The Audreys *Aurora *Aurum *Austin Lucas *Austin Steamers *Authorities *Autobus *Autosalvage *Autre Ne Veut *Avi Avital *The Away Days *AZARI & III B *Baauer *Baby E *Bad Cop *BADBADNOTGOOD *Baishui *Bajofondo *The Balconies *Balmorhea *A Band of Bitches *The Band of Heathens *Barcelona *Bareto *Bastille *Battleme *Beach Day *Beach Fossils *Beacon *Bear Mountain *The Beards *Bearhug *Beat King *The Beaumonts *Beliefs *The Belle Game *Belligerence *Ben Aqua *Ben Baxter Band *Ben Caplan *Ben Dukes *Ben Sollee *Benny Benassi *Benzi *Berner *Bernhoft *Bernie Worrell Orchestra *The Besnard Lakes *Bestial Mouths *Betzefer *Beware of Darkness *Bez *Bhi Bhiman *Bicep *Big Black Delta *big choo *Big Harp *Big Sid *Bill Baird *Billionaire B *Billy Joe Shaver *Bipolaroid *Bird Peterson *The Black and White Years *The Black Atlantic *The Black Butterflies *Black Drawing Chalks *Black Earth *Black Joe Lewis and the Honeybears *The Black Lillies *Black Lips *Black Pistol Fire *Black Taxi *Black Tusk *Black Violin *Black Women IN Rock (Nice & Rough) featuring Joyce Kennedy, Rhonda Smith, Kudisan Kai, Malina Moye, Alicia Warrington, MilitiaA *Blackchords *Blackstone Rangers *Blah Blah Blah *The Blank Tapes *Blaudzun *Bleached *Bleeding Rainbow *Blessed Feathers *The Blind Shake *Blitz Kids *Blondfire *Blood Diamonds *Bloody Knives *Blue Hawaii *Blue Sky Riders *The Blue Van *Boan *Boats *Bobby Bare (Sr) *Bodega Bamz *Body Language *Body Parts *Bok Bok b2b L-Vis 1990 *Bombay Show Pig *Bonaparte *Bondax *Bonde Do Role *Bonobo *Boogat *The Boom Booms *Borgore *Born Ruffians *The Boxing Lesson *BOY *Boy + Kite *Boy Friend *BP Fallon & The Bandits *Braids *Braille *Brainfeeder: Azizi Gibson *Brainticket *Branzil *Brass Knuckles *Brazos *Breathe Carolina *Brendan Benson *Brian Angel *Brodka *BRONCHO *Bronze Radio Return *Brooke Waggoner *Brothers In Law *Brothertiger *Brown Shoe *Bruce Saunders *Brutal Juice *Buck 65 *Buddy Miller & Jim Lauderdale *Buffalo Killers *The Bug *The Burning of Rome *Butch Hancock and Rory Hancock *Butch Walker C *The Cadillac Black *Caged Animals *Caitlin Rose *Calamalka *Call of The Void *The Calm Blue Sea *Calvin Love *The Cambodian Space Project *Cambriana *Camera *Camera Obscura *Campo *Candy 66 *Canzoniere Grecanico Salentino *Capital Cities *Capsula *Carolyn Wonderland *Carousel *The Carper Family *Carrie Elkin *Carrie Rodriguez *Cars & Trains *Carsick Cars *Carsie Blanton *Cartright *The Casket Girls *Cave Painting *Caveman *Cayucas *Celeste *Cello Fury *Chains of Love *CHALI 2NA *Chance The Rapper *Charan Po Rantan *Charli XCX *Charlie Mars *Charlotte Church *Cheatahs *Cheeky Blakk *Cheers Elephant *Chelle Rose *Chelsea Light Moving (Thurston Moore) *Cherub *The Chevin *Chevy Woods *Cheyenne Mize *Chic Gamine *Chicha Dust *The Chicharones *Chihiro Yamazaki + ROUTE 14 Band *Child Actor *Children Of The Night *China Rats *Chiodos *Chippy Nonstop *ChoZe *Chris Carrabba *Chris Cohen *Chris Mills *Chris Shiflett and the Dead Peasants *Chris Stamey w/ the Tosca Strings Quartet *Chris Webby *Chrissy Murderbot *Christeene *Christopher Denny *Christopher Rees *Christopher Smith *Chuck Inglish *Chuck Mead & His Grassy Knoll Boys *chuck ragan *Church Shoes *Churchill *Churchwood *CHVRCHES *CINE *Cinemacinco *Cisco Adler *Citizens *City and Colour *Civil Twilight *Clairy Browne & the Bangin’ Rackettes *Clear Soul Forces *Clutch *The Coathangers *Coby Brown *Cody Canada and The Departed *Cody, Willy, Gary, & Micky Braun *Coin *Cold War Kids *Cold Warps *Colin Gilmore *Colourmusic *Communist Daughter *Complete *COMPUPHONIC *Computer Magic *The Congregation *Conjunto Los Pinkys *Conner Youngblood *Conveyor *The Copper Gamins *Corb Lund *Corizonas *Cory Chisel and The Wandering Sons *Cory Kendrix *Cosmos People *Count Bass D *Country Willie Edwards *The Creepy Creeps *Crew Peligrosos *Crew54 *Crooked Bangs *The Crookes *Crooks *Crossfaith *Crowns *Crystal Bowersox *The Crystal Method *Cuchillo *Culotta Rock *Current Swell D *D E N A *D33J *Da' T.R.U.T.H. *Daedelus *Daley *Daltonians *Dame *Dan Croll *Dana Falconberry *Danger Boys *The Dangerous Summer *Daniel "Tatita" Marquez *Daniel Bachman *Daniel Mustard *Daniel Romano *Danny B. Harvey *Danny Schmidt *Dante Higgins *The Darcys *DARIA *Darwin Deez *Dash Rip Rock *Dat Boi T aka Screwed Up Essay *Dauwd *David Ramirez *David Wax Museum *DaVinci *Davy Knowles *Dawes *Day One *Dead Gaze *Dead Prez *Deadstring Brothers *Deaf Club *The Dear Hunter *The Death Set *Declan O'Rourke *Dedo Caracol *Deep Sea Diver *Deep Time *The Deer Tracks *Defining Times *Delhi 2 Dublin *Delicate Steve *DeLorean *Delorentos *Delta Rae *Dengue Dengue Dengue! *Denney And The Jets *Derek Minor *Desert Noises *Dessa *Détective *Devin Miles *Devon Williams *Dexter Freebish *Diamond Dolls *Diamond Rings *Diana *Diane Birch *Die!Die!Die! *Diego Garcia *Diego Peralta *The Digital Age *Dignan *DIIV *Dikes of Holland *Dillon *Diplomats of Solid Sound *Dirt Nasty *Dirty Ghosts *The Dirty River Boys *Divine Fits *DJ BL3ND *DJ Buddha *DJ DiBiase *DJ Dirrty *DJ DMD *DJ Duffey *DJ Edu *DJ Grip *DJ Hella Yella *DJ KENJI *DJ Kentaro *DJ LIL MAN *DJ Shay *Dj Will *DJ Yoda *Doe Paoro *Dog Bite *Doldrums *The Dollyrots *Dolores Boys *Donald Malloy and Sight *Dorrough Music *Dosh *Doughbeezy *Dragons of Zynth *Dre Skull *Dream Affair *Dreamboat *Dreamend *The Dreebs *DRGN KING *Driver Friendly *Drop The Lime *The Droppers *Dual Core *Duane Harriott *Dubb Sicks *Dubbel Dutch *DUNE RATS *The Dunwells *Duologue *Dusted *Dusted *Dustin Wong *Dustin-Prestige *DWNTWN *DyMe-A-DuZin *The Dynamites & Charles Walker E *Each Other *Eagles of Death Metal *Eagulls *East Cameron Folkcore *The Eastern Sea *Eby *Ed Kowalczyk *Eddi Front *Eddie Cotton *Eddie Spaghetti *El Campo *El Cuarteto de Nos *EL MATO A UN POLICIA MOTORIZADO *EL VEZ *Elephant Stone *Elias Haslanger *Elijah Ford & The Bloom *Elle King *The Elwins *Emicida *Eminence *Emma Louise *Empires *Empress Of *The Enemy *Enferno *Ensemble Yaman *Equals *Eric Burdon *Erin Ivey *Erin McKeown *Escape *ESG *Eshon Burgundy *Ester Rada *Et Tu Bruce *The Ettes *The Evaporators *Everything Everything *Evy Jane *Exhumed *Experimental Aircraft *Expo 70' *Ezra Furman F *f(x) *Fakuta *The Falls *Fallulah *Family *Family of the Year *Far East Movement *Farzad Golpayegani's Band *Fat Pimp *Fat Tony *Fat Trel *Fatima Al Qadiri *Fauntella Crow *Faye *Fear Of Men *Feathers *Fed of Me *Feenixpawl *Felo *Feral Future *Fetsum *Field Report *Fielded *A Fine Frenzy *Fine Times *Fister *Fitz and The Tantrums *FKi *Flagship *Flame *Flatbush Zombies *The Flatliners *Flatstock Stage Curated by Arts & Crafts *Flosstradamus *Flume *Flunk *Fly Union *Flying Turns *fo/mo/deep *Fol Chen *Follakzoid *Folly and the Hunter *Fort Lean *ForteBowie *Fossil Collective *Four Minutes Til Midnight *Foxes *Foxygen *Frank + Derol *Frank Smith *Frank Turner & The Sleeping Souls *Franny Glass *Fredda *Free Energy *Freedom Hawk *Freedy Johnston *French Horn Rebellion *Fresno *Frightened Rabbit *Frontier *Frontier Live *Fuck Art, Let’s Dance! *Funeral Suits *Future Unlimited *Futurebirds *The Futures League G *G A L P A L S *G-Eazy *G. Green *G.R.I.T. Boys *Gabriel Santiago Quintet *Gabriel Sullivan & Taraf de Tucson *Gaby Moreno *Gaby Moreno *Galaxy Express *Game Over Hound *Gang do Eletro *Gangsta Boo *Gap Dream *The Gar *Gary Louris *GASHCAT *The Gates of Slumber *Gato 6 *Gaza *The Geeks *Gemini Club *GEMS *Generationals *Gent & Jawns *Georgia Fair *Gepe *Gerald G *Ghost Beach *Ghost to Falco *Ghost Wave *The Ghosts *Ghosts On Tape *GHXST *A Giant Dog *Giant Giant Sand *Ginger & The Ghost *Gingy *Giraffage *Girl Unit *Girls Names *The Giving Tree Band *Gladkill *Glass Towers *Glenn White *Gliss *Glossary *GO DJ JB *Goatwhore *Gold & Youth *Gold Fields *Golden Bear *Golden Bloom *The Golden Boys *Goldroom *The Gonzalo Bergara Quartet *Good Field *The Good Paper of Rev. Robert Mortimer *Goonam *Gospel Stars *The Gourds *Grace Kelly *Grace London *Grady Champion *Graham Reynolds and the Golden Arm Trio *Gram Rabbit *Grandchildren *Grandfather Child *Grape St. *Gregory Alan Isakov *Grenier *Gringo Star *Gripin *Grooveline Horns *Grown Folk *GT GARZA *Guardian Alien *Guards *Guckkasten *Gus + Scout *Guy Forsyth *Gypsyhawk H *Ha Sizzle *Haerts *Haim *Haim *Halaska *Haley Bonar *Half Moon Run *Hands *Hannah Georgas *Harlan *The Harlequins *Harouki Zombi *The Harpoonist and The Axe Murderer *Harry Taussig *Hashback Hashish *Havana Brown *Hawk Eyes *Hawthorne Heights *Hayden *He's My Brother She's My Sister *Heartless Bastards *Heathered Pearls *Heaven *Heaven's Basement *Hector Guerra *Hector Ward & the Big Time *Heidi Happy *Helado Negro *Heliotropes *Hello Caller *Henry Wagons *Heroes X Villains *Hexvessel *Hey Marseilles *Hey Ocean *Heyerdahl *Hi Rhythm *Hi Tek *Hiatus Kaiyote *Hickoids *The Hieroglyphics *High Highs *Highasakite *Hills Like Elephants *His Clancyness *Hiss Golden Messenger *Hollis Brown *Holy Balm *Holy Esque *The Holydrug Couple *HolySexyBastards *The Hood Internet *Hooded Fang *HoodStar Chantz *Hopsin *Horse Opera *Horse Thief *Hot Sugar *HOTT MT *Houndmouth *The Hounds Below *House Shoes *Houses *Howl *The Howlin' Brothers *Hudson Moore *Huehuetl *Humans *Hundred Visions *Hundred Waters *Hunters *Hurray for the Riff Raff *Hussle Club I *I Am David Sparkle *I am Dive *I Can Chase Dragons! *IAMDYNAMITE *Iamsu! & The HBK Gang *Ian Moore *Icky Blossoms *ICONA POP *Idiot Glee *Il Pan del Diavolo *Imaginary Cities *Imam Baildi *Immanu El *In The Valley Below *In-Flight Safety *iNDEED *Indians *Inter Arma *Intergalactic Lovers *Intimate Stranger *Io Echo *Iron Lung *IRONTOM *Isaac Delusion *Islet *Ivan & Alyosha *Ivan & The Parazol *Ivan and Alyosha *Ivan Neville's Dumpstaphunk J *J NICS *J Stalin *j.viewz *Jacco Gardner *Jack Carty *Jack Wilson *Jackie Chain *Jackmaster *Jackson Firebird *Jacuzzi Boys *Jaill *Jake Bellows *Jake Bugg *Jake stone garage *Jamaican Queens *James Hunter *Jamie N Commons *Jamieson *Jason D. Williams *Jason Isbell *Jay Nash *Jazzanova DJ *JBM *JC Brooks & The Uptown Sound *JC Styles *Jeff Lofton *Jenn Grant *Jenny O. *Jenny Owen Youngs *Jeong Cha Sik *Jerome Derradji *Jesca Hoop *Jess Klein *Jess Williamson *Jesse Boykins III *Jesse Dangerously *Jesse Dayton *Jesse Woods *Jessie Frye *Jessy Bulbo *Jetta *JFK Didn't Even See It Coming *Jigg *Jillette Johnson *Jim James *Jim Lockey & the Solemn Sun *Jimmie Dale Gilmore and Colin Gilmore *JJ Grey & Mofro *JMSN *Joe Banfi *Joe King Carrasco Y El Molino *John Cooper Clarke *John Hiatt *John McCauley (of Deer Tick) & Friends *John Wesley Coleman *Johnathan Mcreynolds *Jon Langford & Skull Orchard *Jonathan Boulet *Jonathan Toubin *Jonny Fritz *Josephine *Josh Ritter *Josh Rouse *Joshua James *JOSY *Jovanotti *The Joy Formidable *Joywave *Juan Perro *Jubilee *Julie Roberts *Jung People *Junior Brown K *K Será *K-Holes *K-Rino *K-X-P *K.I.D.S *K.O. Boyz *KAB *Kadavar *KaiL Baxley *Kallie North *Kamp! *Kanaku y el Tigre *Kao=S *Karim Ouellet *Karma Jonze *Karneef *Karpe Diem *Kassidy *Kastle *Katey Red *Kay Leotard *KD *Keep Shelly in Athens *KEN Mode *Ken Stringfellow *Kestrels *Kevin Bowe + The Okemah Prophets *Ki:Theory *The Kickback *Kid Congo & The Pink Monkey Birds *Kid Karate *Kidnap Kid *Kids From Nowhere *Kids On A Crime Spree *Kiev *Killa Cal-Wayne *Killa Kyleon *Killer Mike *Kim Janssen *Kimya Dawson *King Chip *King Tuff *Kinski *Kisses *Kithkin *Kitten *Kiven *KJ Hines *Klaxons *Klaxons *Knifight *KnightRiderz *Kodaline *Kongos *Kontravoid *Kool and Together *Kool Thing *Koriass *KOSHA DILLZ *Krief *Kris Allen *Kristian Terzic Band *Kydd L *L-Vis 1990 Showcase Electronic *La Chiva Gantiva *La Cuneta Son Machín *La Mala Senda *La Migra *La Sabrosura Dura *Lady *Lake Street Dive *Lance Herbstrong *Language Room *Las Acevedo *Las Cafeteras *Las Coronelas *Las Robertas *The Last Bison *The Last Royals *Laura Cantrell *Laura Mvula *Laura Stevenson and The Cans *Le Castle Vania *Le Matos *Le$ *Le1f *League of Extraordinary G’z *Leagues *Lean Hounds *The Leavers *Lecrae *Lee Bains III & The Glory Fires *Lee DeWyze More Bands SXSW Full List Category:SXSW Category:2013 Festivals